


Don't Let It End

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirio doesn't want to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It End

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuu Masaki > Masao  
> Asumi Rio > Mirio

“I don’t want it to be over.”  
The young woman broke down on a chair, pressed her hands against each other and pushed them between her knees.  
“It was obvious that it couldn’t last forever.” The other, older woman answered in a whispery tone and leaned with her back against a wall.  
Mirio – the younger – was about to leave. Not the life of the elder woman, but the troupe they were belonging to since they started in the Takarazuka Revue.  
“Masao, I don’t want to go.” The younger stated, fighting against the upcoming tears.  
The elder sighed toneless, moved away from the wall and walked towards Mirio, whose head fell down, almost in her lap.  
“And I don’t want you to leave, Mirio-chan. But we can’t change it.” Still she spoke with a whispery voice, kneeled down to the others knees and laid her index finger on her chin, raised it gently with her fingertip.  
Masao saw the sad gaze, the awful wrinkles on her forehead and the shivering lips which were about to speak, but the younger held in.  
With a slightly touch the elder caressed softly Mirio’s cheek and laid her hand afterwards on the same spot.  
“You will be shining in the new troupe, like always. You will be splendid and outstanding, I’m so happy for you.” Her words were meant to give the younger woman courage to come over her sadness that she will leave her old troupe and especially Masao, the girl who was standing at her side since the very beginning.  
“I… I can’t imagine to be… to be without you.” The other answered with her shaky voice and single tears ran down her cheeks, were hitting Masao’s hand which was still lying there.  
Again Masao sighed and now pulled off a sad look herself, moved away her hand and slowly stood up again.  
“I wish it would be different.” She just said and walked a few steps through the room, raised her head to a shelf were an old photo was standing.  
It showed them, Masao and Mirio, close together, having fun during the rehearsals of a certain show. She turned her eyes away; it made her feel awful as well to know that such things wouldn’t ever happen again.  
“Hey, Mirio. Come on, stand up.” Suddenly the elder turned around and faced Mirio again, demanded her to stand up from her spot; Masao reached out with her hand and hinted the younger to grab it.  
She did and Masao pulled her up on her feet and into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms so steady around Mirio that the younger got the feeling Masao would never let her go anymore. The slightly taller woman put her head on Mirio’s shoulder and found with one hand her hair, let the strains tickle her fingers. Also, she felt how Mirio was still crying, the spot on her shoulder went wet immediately, but she didn’t pay any attention to it, it was more important for her to comfort Mirio properly. Also the body of the younger woman was shaking and her crying became harder at once.  
“Shhh, don’t cry anymore. It’s going to be alright, you will see.” Softly, almost unnoticed Masao stroke across Mirio’s hair, combed the slightly messed strains with her fingers.  
“After a few weeks you won’t miss me that much anymore and…” Masao stopped and swallowed, she knew it wasn’t quite true what she was about to say next.  
“… and we can see each other beside our performances and rehearsals. We won’t be… apart from each other that much.” The elder lost words and became speechless, just held Mirio still tightly in her arms.  
And she did it that long until Mirio stopped sobbing and her body wasn’t shaking anymore. Then, slowly and carefully the taller loosed her embrace and faced the younger’s eyes again. They were red overall and her whole face was covered in tears and Masao couldn’t resist and reflected the sorrowful gaze of Mirio.  
“Please… stop crying.” The taller found with her thumbs the other’s cheeks and wiped away some new tears, when she closed her eyes.  
“Will you… will you promise it to me?” Mirio just asked whispery and shy and opened her eyes again.  
“I promise it.” Masao answered almost too fast and tried to smile a little, although she wasn’t sure if it came up honest enough; but Mirio reflected it and wiped with her back of the hand across her whole face.  
The elder reacted immediately, walked to her desk and pulled out a pack of tissues from one of the drawer’s and gave one of them to Mirio, who thanked her directly and cleaned her face sporadically.  
“You are more beautiful when you smile. Tears don’t fit you that well.” Masao stroked again away some displaced strains and gave the younger a warm smile, although she felt like crying herself.  
“I guess… I should go home now.” Mirio just said then after a few moments of silence and pushed the tissue in her pants pocket.  
“It’s late, isn’t it?” With a sad smile she turned around, went to the hallway and grabbed her shoes, slowly put them on.  
“Mirio, always remember my words: You will be fine. And I’m here whenever you need me.” Masao stood in the door frame to the hallway and watched the other putting on her shoes.  
Slowly and with slow steps Mirio came a last time closer to the elder and hugged her with all of her heart.  
“I will be fine.” She just stated and held Masao as tight as she did it before with Mirio.  
“As long as I know that you are here for me, I will be fine.” Then she loosed the embrace and looked again in Masao’s eyes.  
The younger believed her words and she believed her promise, that she would see her again and that she would be there for her when she needed her. But deep inside her heart, Masao knew that she wouldn’t see her that much anymore when the younger finally went to the other troupe and would be busy herself. She knew that she told her these things just to make her feel better and to comfort her, and obviously it helped. That made Masao glad, although she knew that she had to tell her friend a little lie. But she just smiled and followed the younger to the front door.  
“I will see you tomorrow.” Masao told, held her hand for a last time this evening and squeezed it gently.  
“Good night.”  
Mirio just came up with a “See you” and left the apartment, didn’t turn back, just followed the stairs to the ground level and out of the building.  
Masao sighed, shut the door when she couldn’t see her friend anymore, turned her back to the blank wood and closed her eyes. The feeling inside her chest was killing her, she felt even sadder than before and now let her tears shamelessly ran down her face, when she slid down the door and looked to the ceiling… 

“I miss you already.”


End file.
